coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 5929 (31st December 2004)
Plot Sally bores Eileen about her management skills. Norris upsets Audrey by listing all the people who've died that year. Charlie comforts Shelley and tells her that he loves her. Chesney and Sophie hide under the buffet table. Sophie offers to snog him but Chesney's appalled. Steve tells Liz that he's only come out because he doesn't want to be at home if Karen phones. Audrey and Blanche cry together over their dead husbands. Ken arrives back from Scotland with Adam. Sophie's annoyed when Blanche muses that because she lives in Rosie's shadow she'll probably end up going on a killing spree. Shelley tells Deirdre how much she loves Charlie. Deirdre likens Charlie to Ray in character. Chesney winds up Vera, Blanche, Rita, Betty and Emily telling them what a terrible Christmas he's had. They each give him some money. Chesney's delighted his scam worked. Gail and Eileen call a truce deciding to put 2004 behind them. Les starts dancing to Status Quo. Cilla's furious realising that there's nothing wrong with his ankle. Big Ben strikes twelve. The residents conga up the Street and Chesney gives Schmeichel a big New Year's hug. Cast Regular cast *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Shelley Unwin - Sally Lindsay *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Danny Baldwin - Bradley Walsh *Frankie Baldwin - Debra Stephenson *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Vera Duckworth - Elizabeth Dawn *Betty Williams - Betty Driver *Blanche Hunt - Maggie Jones *Charlie Stubbs - Bill Ward *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Les Battersby - Bruce Jones *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Fiz Brown - Jennie McAlpine *Cilla Brown - Wendi Peters *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Mike Baldwin - Johnny Briggs *Fred Elliott - John Savident *Deirdre Rachid - Anne Kirkbride *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Violet Wilson - Jenny Platt *Gail Platt - Helen Worth *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Adam Barlow - Sam Robertson Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room, hallway and yard Notes *"HAPPY NEW YEAR FROM EVERYONE AT CORONATION STREET" appeared at the end of this episode before the closing title sequence. *The closing credits are superimposed over images of fireworks and celebrations on Coronation Street instead of the usual blue background. *First appearance of Adam Barlow since 21st July 2003 and the first appearance of Sam Robertson in the role. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Ken surprises everyone by arriving at the party with grandson Adam, who immediately hits it off with Sarah. Shelley struggles to cope with the humiliation of seeing Violet wearing her new dress; and Tracy tries to cheer up Steve, but it’s clear his mind is still on Karen. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 9,670,000 viewers (12th place). Category:2004 episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns